


Inappropriate

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, First Time, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> Nothing for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Still don't own them or make any money from my dirty imaginings<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd<br/><b>Summary:</b> Danny tries not to have inappropriate thoughts about Steve in the shower<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [usakiwigirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usakiwigirl/gifts).



> Written as a reward for [](http://usakiwigirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**usakiwigirl**](http://usakiwigirl.livejournal.com/) for a weekend challenge entry at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**

The shower turned on as Danny came in through the door, and he squinted upwards, contemplating whether to find a beer and sit out on the lanai or wait inside with the TV on. Steve wouldn't be long – three minute Navy showers were all he knew – so it didn't make a lot of difference really.

Reaching into the fridge for a cold one, Danny wondered if guys like Steve ever jerked off in that short a time. The thought sent a jolt of lust straight through him and he couldn't keep the picture of Steve's naked, wet body – all those tattoos and firm muscles in fluid motion as he stroked his hard cock – out of his head.

Gulping uneasily from the bottle, he wandered back to the living room, sitting on the edge of the couch and placing his beer on the coffee table to pick up the remote for the TV in its place. He used the heel of his other hand to push his semi-erect dick into submission. It was definitely not appropriate to be visualizing his partner naked in the shower with his cock in his hand.

Flicking the TV on, he almost swallowed his own tongue. "Whoa!"

Okay, so it was only a commercial for soap, but did it really have to feature a guy in the shower? Talk about bringing his fantasy to life in full force. Danny's cock throbbed and he had to stand up. It was about then that he realized that the shower had stopped and that Steve was thumping his way down the stairs, with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Jesus, fuck," Danny muttered under his breath, sitting down again rapidly and wincing as he leaned forward to grab his beer again before Steve noticed anything he probably shouldn't.

"Hey Danno; thought I heard the door slam. You okay?" He came far too close, sitting down on the edge of the chair beside the couch and frowning in concern at Danny.

Danny waved a hand, indicating Steve's state of dress, which with the way the towel had split open as he sat down, was not exactly what Danny considered appropriate in company. "You could... uh, put some clothes on. You're letting... the, uh... wind whistle." He managed a smile, though he knew it was awkward, and tried not to focus on the beads of water traversing all that fine muscle and sticking slightly in Steve's chest hair.

"Wind whistle?" Steve repeated slowly, like he was stupid.

He was stupid, Danny decided: big, dumb and far too goddamned beautiful by far. There ought to be laws in place preventing such a fatal combination. "Uh, your towel. You might want to..." Danny's eyes were disobeying him – he'd managed so far _not_ to focus on what Steve was displaying, but clearly it was too much for his under-worked libido – and he simply stopped breathing for a second as he realized that what he was staring at was not exactly at rest.

From the corner of his eyes, Danny could tell that Steve's scowl had deepened at his words, but the man didn't move yet, leaving Danny to continue focusing on what was rapidly gaining thickness, in his estimation. It was all he could do not to go down on his knees and worship at the extremely obvious temple of masculinity.

"Uh..." Danny was aware he still wasn't being altogether eloquent, but he did manage to drag his eyes away at last, although his blood was pulsing so rapidly in a southerly direction that his brain hadn't quite got the message through to him that Steve was not exactly being discouraging.

Something finally clicked. Danny screwed up his face in confusion. "Are you laughing at me? You... you sit here, half-naked and quite clearly... _aroused_ , and you're _amused_ by my reaction?"

"You should see your face, Danno." The amused grin didn't slip, even if the towel seemed about to.

"My face is trying to tell you that this is not remotely funny." Danny took a breath and went to stand up, reconsidering when his erection reminded him why he shouldn't.

"Why don't you just admit it? Is it really that hard?"

"Hard? Hard?" Danny's eyes must have goggled, because Steve let a laugh escape. "If it got any harder..." Danny suddenly grasped what Steve's first question had been. "Admit what?"

"That I turn you on as much as you do me. C'mon, Danny, you're not hiding anything here."

"I'm not... you're the one who's not hiding _anything!_ Jesus, Steve, we're _partners_ ; work partners. We can't just-"

"Who says? Five-0 makes its own rules. Who's it going to hurt? Just... forget your inhibitions for once and face the facts."

"Facts? The facts are I came here to have a quiet drink with you after a tough day at work. You... you came downstairs in a towel, barely dry..." He waved a hand, indicating the droplets still beaded on Steve's very fit body. "And proceeded to show off exactly how turned on you are. That does not mean I am in any way interested in what you're suggesting."

"And I suppose that's a gun in your pocket?" Steve looked pointedly at Danny's groin.

"No! That is not... no! No, no, you're not going there!"

Steve's lopsided grin just wouldn't let up. "That's not what your dick's saying, Danny. And if I'm not mistaken, it was already suggesting more than just a quiet drink before I showed you what _that_ did to mine."

"Oh Christ..." Danny knew when he'd been beaten. He rubbed a hand over his face, and then nodded reluctantly. "You have no idea."

"Oh, I think I've got a pretty good idea." Steve's grin was positively leery now and he stood up, letting the towel fall away completely.

Danny licked dry lips, his eyes falling to Steve's completely erect cock. There wasn't anything else to say. Danny moved onto his knees on the floor in front of Steve, flicking the button of his fly, pushing the zipper down and reaching in to free his so-close-to-orgasm dick before he lost it in his pants like a teenager. Steve's cock was hot as he wrapped a hand around it, bringing it nearer to his lips.

Steve hissed as Danny's tongue wrapped around his cockhead and Danny gazed up from under his lashes, taking in the picture of Steve's reaction to his touch. Christ, he was so damned beautiful, especially wet from the shower and all open and wanting. Danny opened his lips and slid his mouth as far over Steve's hard cock as he could. The silkiness of the moving flesh over the rigid strength was stunning, and Danny wondered why in hell he'd fought so hard to not do this.

Flicking his tongue across the frenulum and then sucking right down over the head, he let his right hand find his own cock once more, and started stroking in time to the movements he was making on Steve's dick.

The little noises Steve was letting out as he held Danny's head gently in both of his hands were sending shocks of need straight to Danny's cock. As he sucked Steve in even deeper and swallowed around the head, Steve's breathless gasp – sounding more erotic than anything Danny had ever heard – was enough to push him over the edge just as Steve's heated come flooded down his throat.

Swallowing convulsively, Danny milked himself through the last shudders of the most magnificent orgasm since forever, easing slowly off Steve's sensitive flesh and looking up at him, breathing heavily, one hand still on his own cock and the other on the thudding pulse in Steve's thigh.

Steve looked positively debauched as he gazed down at Danny, his legs quivering and chest heaving. Drips of what was probably sweat rather than water ran down his chest now, tracing the lines of his abdomen and drawing Danny's eye. He kneeled up and licked one of them, making Steve shiver pleasantly. He added a kiss for good measure, warmth flooding through him at Steve's smile in reply.

"Come on, Danny; how about we get cleaned up?" Steve's voice was low with post-orgasm hormones.

"You already had a shower." Danny sounded rough too.

"I could use another, and you definitely need to get your clothes off." He reached to offer Danny a hand up.

Danny took it, letting himself be pulled, and grinned stupidly at Steve. "You want me naked?"

Steve wrapped himself around Danny, seeking his lips, unmindful of what he could probably taste inside as he parted them and plunged his tongue inside. Danny was breathless again by the time he pulled back.

"Naked and in my shower, with me," Steve confirmed, waggling his eyebrows.

All Danny could do was nod and let himself be led.

To hell with appropriate.

~//~


End file.
